Masticating separators, or “juicers,” may be designed to process various material, typically fruits and/or vegetables, to separate juice from pulp. In some masticating juicers, an auger or drill is rotatably mounted within a compression chamber so that its rotation masticates and conveys material downstream towards a pulp outlet while separated juice exits a separate, juice outlet. In order to press juice from pulp, a cavity between an outer surface of the auger and an inner surface of the compression chamber may grow increasingly narrow in a downstream direction, e.g., to between 0.02 and 0.05 mm. Such narrow cavities may be difficult and/or expensive to reliably mass manufacture due to inherent tolerances of individual parts, including the auger and compression chamber housing. Thus, there is a need in the art to reduce the effect that tolerances of individual parts have on such a cavity. There is also a need in the art to more efficiently separate juice from fruits and/or vegetables.
WO2012173334A1 discloses a juice extractor with a function of adjustment of extracting force. A feed screw is adapted to be inserted into a conical strainer to form a passage therebetween. By the rotation of the feed screw, materials of fruits or vegetables are pushed forward through the passage, thereby producing juice. A soft elastic body of a ring shape covers the passage at the exit, so that the residues will not be discharged until the pressure reaches a threshold. In addition, an extra control cap is arranged at the front of the device, and could be rotated to adjust its axial position with regards to the screw and the elastic body. As a result, the resistance provided by the elastic body could be adjusted.